


I've Waited For You

by glamglaceon



Series: Waiting for You [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Post-Endgame, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to I'll Wait for You but can be read separately.  To Mikleo, time crawled on without Sorey by his side.  Waiting for his lover to rejoin the world once more.  He never went far, just in case the Shepherd awoke from his slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Waited For You

**Author's Note:**

> OMG guys, thank you so much for enjoying I'll Wait for You! I was so shocked you guys liked it. So much so, I felt like it needed a sequel. I don't know about you guys but I am so stoked for the release of this game. I am crossing my fingers it comes out in the summer like Xillia 2 did last year.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Zestiria. It belongs to Bandai Namco and all the other people associated. Which means no Sorey/Mikleo canon T^T

\---- I've Waited for You----

Mikleo never imagined he would be back at the Izuchi ruins, not by himself anyway. He swept his long bangs out of his face as he studied the very same etchings Sorey once had, nearly a hundred years ago. The water Seraph could remember it as if it had happened yesterday. The two best friends had made a race of it, to get to this very spot first. At first the two took the same route but split up once they hit a fork in the path. The residents of Izuchi chuckled and went about their business, already used to the antics of the two. They had high hopes for Sorey and Mikleo, since one was a human and the other was a Seraph, a mystical being with magical elemental powers. Seraphim are only seen to special humans who can focus their inner sight enough to see the beautiful humanoids. Each Seraphim is born into one of four elements: water, fire, earth, or wind. The Seraphim remembered the day when their village elder brought in two injured infants to their village and they expressed their shock that he held a human as well as a Seraph in his arms. He declared he would raise the two together and it would soon start the birth of a new era. Anyway, Sorey had beat Mikleo to the ruins and Mikleo savored the look of rapture on the brunette's face as he scanned the stone walls. It was like it was his birthday and he got what he always wanted.

It was in that instant Mikleo felt the first inkling he was in love with his best friend. It only grew stronger and stronger as they made their journey around the world. He was instantly jealous when he met Alisha, since she caught Sorey's attention in a way he didn't. Mikleo kept a tight lid on his feelings, but apparently it wasn't strong enough. One night, Lailah and Edna pulled him aside to ask him when he was gonna act on his feelings. To say the water Seraph was shocked was far off the mark. He gaped like a goldfish as the two watched him in amusement. Once he got a hold of his voice, he tried to tell the ladies he wasn't in love with Sorey. Unfortunately, it didn't work on them. During the journey to cleanse the world, Lailah and Edna tried to get the two best friends alone, which irritated but pleased him.

Mikleo's purple eyes studied the ruins with a soft smile and headed up the crumbling stairs. He placed his hand on the stone. He could almost feel the presence of his lover surrounding him. Mikleo could have sworn he felt slim but tone arms sliding around his waist, pulling him toward a warm body. He gulped and clenched his hand into a fist.

"I said I would wait for you, and I have," he whispered painfully. "Everywhere I go, I feel you. It's like you are there but you aren't there. If you are...." he paused as his heart clenched, "if you are there, Sorey, thank you for giving me the strength to continue. So many times I have thought I couldn't handle this. I don't know how the others do it." He slid down til his knees hit the floor but his hand still on the wall. "I have seen a couple Shepherds go on their journey of purification, but it isn't the same. It isn't the same because you aren't here." A tear slipped past his eyes and slid down his cheek. "I hope you awaken soon. My heart can barely take it."

Mikleo sat there for heaven knows how long, sobbing out the years's worth of tears and pain he kept down, but the next thing he knew, he stood up and dried his eyes. He once again gazed at the ruins and turned to leave. His heart leapt up to his throat when he felt the floor underneath him give. It was so like that one instance when both him and Sorey were trying to escape the ruins during a lightning storm. However, this time there would be no Sorey to save him. As he began to plummet, he could see his life flashing by. _So, this is death,_ he thought, eyes nearly closing. _I'm sorry, Sorey. Looks like I couldn't keep our promise after all._

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the dark and grasped his hand firmly. Mikleo jolted and looked up at his surprise savior. His purple eyes widened in pure shock before they softened, nearly tearing up.

"Seriously, Mikleo, you need to stop falling for me," came a teasing remark from above.

"Just pull me up already," Mikleo said. He reached his other hand to grasp the same hand holding him from falling to his death.

Sorey grinned down at him and hoisted the Seraph out of the hole. When Mikleo got his footing, he rushed the Shepherd and pulled him into a hug. The two didn't say a word to the other. They were just content staying like this.

"When did you...." Mikleo asked hoarsely.

"A couple days ago. Took forever for my body to readjust after sleeping for so long, despite not being far from Izuchi," Sorey replied. He tugged on Mikleo's ponytail. "You grew out your hair."

"And you haven't aged a day."

Sorey pulled away to get a good look at Mikleo, his green eyes studying every detail. He couldn't believe how much more beautiful his boyfriend had become over nearly a hundred years.

"You look so much more mature now," he teased.

Mikleo gave him a light smack. "Watch it." The grin on his face told another story. "Come. Everyone has waited for you to return."

As they turned to walk out of the ruins, Sorey eyed Mikleo from the corner of his eye. He smiled. "You kept your promise."

The Seraph nodded. "Yes. I've waited for you to return, though there were times I almost didn't make it. But I sensed your presence and that helped."

Sorey cocked his head in confusion. Mikleo laughed and pulled Sorey into a passionate kiss, almost not believing his lover was here.

Thank heavens for small favors.

\----end----


End file.
